Leave Me A Message
by webby
Summary: The thing you need the most could be the simplest of concepts. Grissom and Sara find what they need what they couldn't find in over a month. GSR. Spoilers for Law of Gravity.


**Note**: This has been in my head ever since school started. I really wanted to take this story to the next step in my writing so I hope you enjoy it! As the title says….Leave Me A Message.

**Spoilers: ** Law of Gravity

Leave Me A Message

"Hi, you've reached Dr. Gil Grissom leave me a message and I will get back to you." Beep. Gil flipped his cell phone shut and stepped out of his car. He had called to find out if Sara was home but she may have gotten tied up at the lab. Sighing, he flung his bag across his shoulder and headed up to their townhouse. As he pulled out his keys he smirked; he loved being able to call this place theirs and now that he was back he was going to let her know it.

He opened the door and was greeted by a bark and then a mass figure of a boxer.

Gil kneeled down and rubbed the dog's ears while getting a playful lick smack dab in the face. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Hey Bruno where's your mom huh? Is she here?" He said playing with the overexcited animal.

"I'm here." A soft voice interrupted the playtime and he looked up to see Sara standing at the edge of the kitchen. With his eyes locked with hers he slowly stood up. A few small moments passed when they both stood still neither one of them moving. Finally Gil mustered the courage and took two steps towards her, but two steps moved towards him as well and with a gasp they wrapped their arms around each other. Sara wound her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his. Gil moved his arms around his waist and up to her middle back holding her in place.

"You're back." She whispered softly. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm back." He whispered softly in her ear, which emitted a small tremble from Sara that caused her to hold him tighter. Her hands stroked the back of his hairline, down his neck, and over his shoulders desperately trying to make him a part of her again. Grissom's hands were merged with Sara's hair and face. His right mused with her brown locks while his left stroked the side of her face.

"Oh, Gil I've missed you." He pulled her out from his neck and caressed her face.

"I missed you too Sara." With centimeters at a time they slowly worked their way to each other's lips. Their lips glided together over and under the others in a passionate lovers kiss. It wasn't frantic or sickingly slow but had the right velocity for the moment. Sara teasingly flicked her tongue against his lips and Grissom eagerly accepted her invitation. Both moaned at the contact that had been denied them for so long and grasped each other intimately. Her hands ran through his scalp giving him plenty of room for roaming. Over her stomach, across her bottom, and over her back his hands knew no boundaries. Their lips caressing where their hands could not. All the tenderness, loneliness, and desperation accumulated over the past few weeks was poured into this kiss.

When the two broke for air they didn't stray far. Their foreheads leaned together with their breath mixing in a delectable amount of passion and longing.

"I wanted to do that so badly back at the lab." Sara said. Gil chuckled.

"Oh my dear…there was many things I wanted to do back at the lab." He said with a husky tone. Sara blushed. His eyes darkened.

"You know when you blush it makes me want to kiss you even more." She giggled but was quickly silenced by a kiss. He pulled back and kissed her softly. Their eyes locked and both knew what they wanted. Gil stopped his advances quickly.

"I want to talk with you." He said in between kisses.

"That can wait though can't it? My body has a yearning to be deep in conversation more than my mouth does." She said seductively running her hand up his chest. He stopped her hand and intertwined their fingers. Smiling he led them into the bedroom where he was greeted by an array of candles and the bed turned down. The image of pushing Sara into the mattress was beginning to overpower him. With a soft groan he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Sara grasped his face and lightly kissed her way up to his ear.

"Gil?"

"Yes?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Make love to me." He nodded and pressed his lips to hers. In one soft movement he laid her down on the bed. He took off his shoes and socks and climbed his way up to her. His right hand started at her ankle and then glided all the way to the hem of her shirt. Blue eyes locked with brown and in that moment both saw the want reflected in each other's eyes. With both hands he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere behind him. He sighed and moved to take off her bra when she stopped him.

She smirked, "My Turn." He sat on his knees and opened his arms. Sara giggled and moved towards him. As she was unzipping his jacket his arms wrapped around her waist and placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder. After that was discarded she moved on to his black button down. With each button opened she softly kissed his bare chest until all were opened and she was working on getting the shirt off. As Sara leant into him it gave him full access to her neck and his mouth went straight on every piece of flesh available. A groan escaped her lips and she roughly pushed the rest of his shirt onto the floor. Gil pulled back and she grasped both of his hands and using her hands as a guide she led his to her strap.

"Take it off Gil." She said huskily. He nodded and pulled the restraint off of her. The sight before him took his breath away…she was all his.

"God Sara you are so beautiful." He whispered. Her face softened and she reached for him. He met her halfway and enveloped her in his arms. Bare chests found contact and a soft moan escaped their lips. Gil softly pressed his lips to hers and slowly pushed them back onto the mattress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long afterwards they held each other closely. Hands wandering here and there, but their eyes remained transfixed in the other's. Grissom closed his eyes as Sara took her hand and softly stroked his beard.

"Your beard looks good on you." She said softly.

He cast his eyes downward and chuckled. "Looks good on you too." Frantically she scanned her body for signs of his humor. Smirking he took a finger and rubbed it over a large red mark on her shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Gilbert! How am I supposed to explain this at work?"

"Don't explain anything…just wear something a little closed up." She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. Frowning he kissed her lightly on the lips. Nothing changed. With a determined look he kissed his way up to her ear.

"You know you want to give in." Grissom whispered seductively. She closed her eyes. He blew lightly in her ear which resulted in Sara jumping away from him yelping. She laughed.

"Okay I give." They made their way back to their embrace. Somehow they could not stand to be too far apart. He took her hand and caressed it lovingly.

"Tell me everything. I want to know every detail of your life from when I left." Sara frowned.

"No you don't." He raised an eyebrow at her response.

"I really don't want to talk about it Gil."

He wasn't about to let that go. "Why?"

"It wasn't a happy time of my life…there was…I felt…never mind its over and I want to move on." He sighed.

"Alright…lets talk about work." Hesitantly she nodded. He cast his eyes downward and made himself busy rubbing her fingers.

"Hodges told me there was some tension in the lab?"

"Yes. Catherine and Keppler teamed up with the under sheriff and faked a crime scene to catch a killer. Reverse Forensics."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did she say anything to you guys?" Sara shook her head no.

"It was pretty much covert. Although we were allowed to investigate to a point, and when Nick started to become suspicious Catherine told him to back off."

Grissom winced. "What did Nick do?" She frowned.

"He gathered Warrick, Greg, and I together and suggested that we solve it for ourselves. That we were being exclusively left out of an investigation. I…was not too keen on the idea of going behind Catherine's back, but I wanted to know what was going on."

"Who solved the case?"

"It kind of folded together from both our groups work."

"Was there anything else that added to the tension?" She nodded.

"At the end of the case Catherine called us into the break room and opened up a critique session. Nick felt betrayed, Warrick was hurt, and Greg was angry that he was made a fool of."

"What did you say?" He asked gently.

"I told her that if I had anything to say to her it would be in private." Grissom blew out a small air he had been holding.

"What was that for?" Sara asked.

"I was hoping you didn't lose your temper again." He said smiling softly. She shook her head no.

"Nope. I have gotten better at that. Although later I told her that I wish she would have let us in, but that Nick needed the apology more than I did." Grissom nodded and stared pensive across the room. Sara took her hand and stroked it through his hair.

"Hey, you okay?" He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Yeah but I was afraid something like this would happen. Is the tension still pretty thick?"

"No. Everything is pretty much normal."

He nodded. "Good." Grissom turned on his back. Sara draped her arm over his chest and laid her face on his shoulder. A few moments passed in comfortable silence.

"I was miserable." He looked at her quickly.

"You asked how I was when you were away…I was miserable. I felt more lonely in the past month that I have been in a long time." Their eyes locked.

"You could have called." Sara murmured softly.

"Yes, I could have but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that." Sara was slightly disappointed at the lack of explanation but nodded. He put a finger under her chin and tilted it upwards.

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain Sara." She smiled softly.

"Was it worth the wait?" He smiled.

He growled his words, "Every minute." Slowly his lips made their way onto hers. They kissed each other sensually putting so much emotion into every movement their lips made. She opened her mouth wider for his tongue to enter, and when it made connection they both moaned. Their passion dueling was soft and yet utterly demanding to the senses. Every part of his body was intoxicated by this woman and Gil couldn't get enough. Smirking he sucked in a breath and held her tongue in his mouth. Sara's eyes flew open as a shock of pure desire cascaded over her body. He pulled them into a kneeling position on the bed. After a few seconds he let her go and both were breathing hard. Sara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her chest to his. Her eyes locked onto his.

"You've never done that before!" She said shakily.

"Thought I would try something new." His hands roamed over her back drawing circles across her spine. She leaned forward and placed kisses along his neckline and at the hollow of his throat. Gil closed his eyes at the contact. She continued her adventure stopping at his beard to feel its texture against her lips and upwards towards his ear. She bit it playfully and whispered, "Learn something new in Boston did we?" Gil groaned. Her assault on his lobes continued as she nibbled, flicked, and played with him. He almost had enough.

"Sara!" He moaned. She pulled back to his face and smiled smugly.

"Yes Dr. Grissom?" That was it! He ran his hand up her thigh slowly until his hand connected with hers. He took both of her arms and connected them behind his back. Pressed closer than ever he crushed her lips to his and laid her down on the bed. Both sets of hands were wandering everywhere they could touch. In a sudden movement she flipped him over on his back and they were lost in their passion once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

A deep whiff of the brown liquid made her smile. Coffee. She poured the bag into the maker and pressed the start button. The noisy grinding made their boxer, Hank, stretch and happily pad over to her in the kitchen. Sara smiled and knelt down to rub the dog's head.

"Hungry boy?" She grabbed his bowl and filled his dog food from the bag on the counter. Sara placed the bowl on the ground and immediately he began devouring his breakfast. The coffee was still not finished so she leaned back against the counter and waited patiently. She stretched her legs and winced slightly. Last night's activities had been incredible but her body had not felt that way in over a month. She didn't mind at all. Across the counter she saw her reflection in the hallway mirror. Sara could describe herself in one word: manhandled. Hair was fluttered this way and that, lips were swollen, and two distinctive love marks could be seen; with one on her high chest and neck. The only article of clothing she wore was Gil's black button down because at the moment she couldn't find her clothes from last night. There were in the bedroom somewhere but she didn't really feel like looking.

'Beep'. The coffee machine turned off and Sara was pulled out of her dream state. She grabbed two mugs from the cabinet and poured a generous amount of the liquid in their cups. Both parties liked their coffee straight black so they never had to buy cream or sugar. She took a small sip and grinned. Hot, black, and fresh was the way she liked it.

Picking up the cups she walked to their bedroom and leaned on the doorframe. Sitting up against the headboard and bare-chested was Gil. The sheets covered him until his stomach and his glasses were perched upon his nose looking down at his crossword. She couldn't help but admire the man before her. The man who had stolen her heart. The man she was madly, truly, deeply…deliciously in love with.

"You know there's something oddly appealing about a woman wearing nothing but my shirt with a hot steaming cup of coffee in her hands." He growled. Sara snapped out of her trance and brought his cup to him.

"Thank you." Grissom said. Smiling, she walked to her side of the bed and picked up her forensic magazine on the nightstand. Ten minutes passes in comfortable silence as they both read. It was one of the reasons why living together was not such a hard adjustment. Both of them were not afraid of comfortable silences, and they even embraced them. Suddenly Gil sighed in frustration and took his glasses off.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked. He held up his crossword.

"I've spent the past eight minutes trying to find eighteen down." She frowned and took the puzzle from him.

"Hmm…eleven letters for sexual inhibitor." She thought for a moment then smiled. "Oh, aphrodisiac." Handing back the crossword the look on Grissom's face made her scoot away from him slightly. He looked absolutely menacing as if he was ready to pounce on her any second.

"What?" He didn't answer but instead grabbed her face and kissed her thoroughly. She was surprised by his action but equally contributed to the kiss, but pushed back against him. Slightly dizzy from what just occurred she gathered her bearings.

"What has gotten into you?" He chuckled deep in his throat.

"The way you said aphrodisiac. It was incredibly sexy." He hissed. She raised an eyebrow. Grissom started crawling towards her so she decided to play with him and kept scooting back, and finally jumping off the bed.

"You know Gil I could use a change of scenery." He stood up.

"What did you have in mind?" She thought for a moment.

"The office?" He grabbed her hips and pushed them against his while capturing her lips in a demanding kiss. Sara bit his lip softly and pushed her tongue into his ravenous mouth. His met hers and what their hands lacked in touching their tongues more than made up for in kissing. She head a ringing in her ears, but was convinced it was the effect the man had on her. Although after a couple of times she had to pull back.

"Mmmm." He moaned from loss of contact. She frowned.

She pointed to the hallway table. "Your phone is ringing." Grissom disengaged himself from her and angrily picked up the phone.

"Grissom." He said practically barking in the phone.

"Yeah…well no…its Saturday morning! Call Catherine…oh…no…just…alright I will be there in a few minutes. Yeah." He ended the call and looked up at Sara. She smiled sadly and headed into the bedroom. A second later he heard the shower running. He walked into the room and saw Sara tucking herself beneath the covers; because of this he raised his eyebrow.

"You're not going to join me?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"If I do…you'll be late to your crime scene." Nodding he moved and sat on the edge of the bed. He kissed her forehead, eyes, and finally a long kiss on the lips. Afterwards Sara contently sighed.

"Get going! We can finish this later." He laughed.

"Okay. I'll call you and give you the location of the crime scene." Gil walked to the bathroom and almost shut the door when Sara called out to him.

"Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave me a message?" She asked. It was a simple question but from their conversation last night it held more value to him today. He would never again leave her with doubt. He walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Absolutely, but make sure you're alone when you answer." Leaving her in shock he shut the bathroom door to get ready for the day.

End note: Finally I have finished! This has been in my notebook since August….sorry I am on AP/ Honors/ College Applications/ Scholarships schedule its rare that I even get to sleep.

Well tell me what you guys think. It always helps no matter what you say.


End file.
